☆Star☆The☆VEPPer☆
☆Star☆The☆VEPPer☆ is a background song which is used for the transformation sequence of the Beppu Twins, namely Akihiko Beppu and Haruhiko Beppu. It forms a part of the ending theme song album, "Anata wa Haruka Ittousei". Lyrics Romaji= VEPPer kono GALAXY Kakeru futatsu hoshi Uchuu no himitsu terashi dasou Hoshi no na no moto ni We are the stars (we are VEPPer) Shine on the galaxy Let’s sing a song (utae) Saa Dancing in the universe Ama no gawa de umareta bokura Kono hitomi ni wa hora choushinsei Hoshi uranai no shinjitsu wa ne Bokura ga yume egaku SCENARIO sa Lucky You sono me wo Saa Happy You hiraite Toriko ni natchaina Kono mabushi sa de Kiss You VEPPer kono ginga ni Saita futatsu boshi Tsuki to taiyou Kiseki to shinpi Kanae makuri We Are Stars VEPPer kono GALAXY Kakeru futatsu boshi Uchuu no himitsu terashi dasou Hoshi no na no moto ni Nayuta no hoshi no naka de kimi no Ryoume wo futari shime LUCKY STARS Happy You! Kocchi e Saa Lucky You! Oite yo Mabataki no shunkan Dakishimetageru Loving You VEPPer Kono uchuu wo Kataru ai no shinwa Futatsu no hoshi no Kagayaki ai sa Shuyaku wa bokura Starring Stars VEPPer aoi hoshi mo Tokimeki no naka e Sekai no subete terashi dasou Hoshi no na no moto ni I will make you lucky, fu… I will make you happy, ha… Lucky You! Sono me wo Saa Happy You! Hiraite Minogashicha dame dayo Ai, Yume, Hikaru Big Bang VEPPer kono ginga ni Saita futatsu boshi Tsuki to taiyou Kiseki no shinpi Kanae makuri no We are Stars☆ VEPPer kono GALAXY Kakeru futatsu boshi Uchuu no himitsu terashi dasou Hoshi no na no moto ni Kimi to eien no densetsu ni ah…We are the stars (we are VEPPer) Shine on the galaxy ah…Let's sing a song (futari de) Saa Dancing in the universe |-| Kanji= VEPPerこのGalaxy 駆ける二つ星 宇宙の秘密照らし出そう 星の名の元に ah…We are the stars　（We are VEPPer） Shine on the galaxy ah…Let's sing a song （二人で） さあDancing in the universe 天の川で生まれた僕ら　 この瞳にはほら超新星 星占いの真実はね 僕らが夢描くシナリオさ Lucky You その目を さあ Happy You　開いて 虜になっちゃいな この眩しさでKissing You VEPPer この銀河に 咲いた双つ星 月と太陽 奇跡と神秘 叶えまくりのWe are Stars☆ VEPPer このGalaxy 駆ける双つ星 宇宙の秘密照らし出そう 星の名の元に 那由多の星の中で君の 両目を二人占め Lucky Stars Happy You! こっちへ さあ Lucky You! おいでよ 瞬きの瞬間 抱きしめたげるLoving you VEPPer この宇宙を 語る愛の神話 二つの星の 輝き合いさ 主役は僕ら Starring Stars VEPPer 青い地球(ほし)も トキメキの中へ 世界のすべて照らし出そう 星の名の元に I will make you lucky, ふ… I will make you happy, は… Lucky You！その目を さあ Happy You! 開いて 見逃しちゃダメだよ 愛・夢・光 Big Bang VEPPer この銀河に 咲いた双つ星 月と太陽 奇跡と神秘 叶えまくりの We are Stars☆ VEPPer このGalaxy 駆ける双つ星 宇宙の秘密照らし出そう 星の名の元に 君と永遠の伝説に ah…We are the stars. We are VEPPer Shine on the galaxy ah…Let's sing a song 二人で さあDancing in the universe |-| English= VEPPer This galaxy Two stars soaring into the sky Let’s shine on the universe’s secrets In the name of the star We are the stars (we are VEPPer) Shine on the galaxy Let’s sing a song (sing a song) Now dancing in the universe We, who were born in the Milky Way Look into these eyes now, the supernova The truth of the star fortune tellers It’s the scenario in which we sketch our dreams Lucky you, open Now, happy you, those eyes Become enslaved I’ll kiss you with this illuminance VEPPer two stars that bloomed In this galaxy The moon and the sun Miracles and mysteries Granting all your wishes, we are stars VEPPer This galaxy Two stars soaring into the sky Let’s shine on the universe’s secrets In the name of the star We are the lucky stars out of the billion That capture your two eyes Happy you! Look this way Now, Lucky you! Come here In the moment of a blink Loving you with an embrace VEPPer A myth of love That narrates this universe The shimmering of two stars We are the lead, starring stars VEPPer Let’s illuminate everything in this world On this blue planet VEPPer Within a heartbeat In the name of the star I will make you lucky, (pant)… I will make you happy, haa… Lucky you, open Now, happy you, those eyes You mustn’t look away Love, Dreams, Light and Big bang VEPPer two stars that bloomed In this galaxy The moon and the sun Miracles and mysteries Granting all your wishes, we are stars VEPPer This galaxy Two stars soaring into the sky Let’s shine on the universe’s secrets In the name of the star With you, reaching for the eternal legend Ah…We are the stars (we are VEPPer) Shine on the galaxy Ah…Let's sing a song (the two of us) Now, Dancing in the universe Trivia * Shinji Takamatsu has confirmed this is VEPPer's transformation theme.https://twitter.com/takama2_shinji/status/760960886974525441 (Japanese) References Category:Character Songs Category:Music